


The Moment

by DucksnBucks



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksnBucks/pseuds/DucksnBucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: "we can't be together my father wouldn't approve".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

It was the moment, honestly. A moment like this, a perfect opportunity, was too rare a thing to let slip by. The snow, the sunset, the feeling of triumph after conquering the towns mightiest sledding hill...this, this was the time. So Gimli nudged legolas’s shoulder through the padding of their thick coats while wrestling off one of his mittens. Legolas looked down, his cheeks flushed from the cold. He opened his mouth to say something as Gimli turned and (reluctantly) got onto his tiptoes, placing his hand on the other’s face. Legolas’ mouth stayed open, eyes widening in shock as Gimli closed his eyes, leaned in, and felt his lips…  
Hit smooth skin and a bit of earlobe.  
What?  
He opened his eyes, and saw that his lips did not deceive him. Legolas had turned his head away, brow furrowed and mouth tight.  
Sighing and trying to beat down the feelings of shame and anxiety that were welling up within him, Gimli relaxed firmly onto his feet and said.  
“Oh, I-...I’m sorry.”  
Legolas turned his head slightly, and opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again and took a deep breath.  
“Gimli, you have nothing to be sorry for. I wish that we could, but...my father. He wouldn’t approve.”  
Gimli was dumbfounded. What the fuck? His father wouldn’t approve? That asshole- Mr. Thranduil - already hated him, his family, hell, he probably hated his dog! Why did his approval matter now?  
“Legolas, lad-”  
“Don’t call me that! I’m only six months younger than you at best.”  
“Keyword: younger!”  
“Gimli, please.”  
“Okay, okay, Legolas...why do you give a rat’s hairy ass-”  
“Language!”  
“A rat’s hairy...behind...what your father thinks now! I mean, we’ve been best friends for four years-”  
“Four and a half.”  
“Exactly! And he has completely hated me the entire time.”  
Legolas took another deep breath and dropped down on the park bench, staring determinedly ahead.. Gimli followed rather reluctantly, cold metal chilling his legs even through several layers.  
“My father has high hopes for me, and I cannot guarantee he would allow us to... fraternize, in this manner.”  
“Legolas. Your dad’s not a mafioso, he runs a company. A fucking fruit basket company. What does it matter what he thinks, we’re not even gonna be here in a year!”  
Legolas huffed.  
“It just does.”  
The two sat in silence for a bit, until Gimli began to fiddle with his pockets and jiggle his leg.  
“Listen, Gimli-”  
“Legolas, I-”  
The pair finally made eye contact over wry grins, and started to laugh.  
“God, we are a wreck, aren’t we?”  
“You got that right, lad.”  
“Gimli…”  
“Lad.”  
“You suck!”  
“Only for you, darlin’.”  
Legolas flushed, and Gimli just shook his head. Legolas was being a real idiot, and Gimli wasn’t about to stop his role for someone who couldn’t get their head out of their ass and realise that, “hey, I like you, you like me, let’s make out and forget about your stupid dad”, was the answer to all their problems.”  
They sat in silence again, until legolas abruptly stood up and offered Gimli his hand, face red and avoiding eye contact.  
“Gimli, you’re right. “  
“Are we just stating the obvious now?”  
“Shut it! You are so pigheaded!”  
Silence. Legolas put his hand down, but looked Gimli in the eyes  
He took another deep breath. Gimli noted that this seemed to be a reoccurring theme of the day.  
“Gimli, you’re right. My dad isn’t always the most....open minded, about those that don’t conform to his standards. And, I can’t just let opportunities pass because he might not agree with what I want to do. So...please, stand up.”  
Gimli continued staring up, feeling a little dumbfounded.  
“What?”  
“Ugh, do I have to do everything?” Legolas teased, pulling a still confused Gimli onto his feet before stooping down to Gimli’s level. Taking the hint, Gimli winked, before sitting up as straight as possible and kissing Legolas.  
Yeah, he thought as he heard Legolas whimper, this is the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, but I wanted to get something out there to break the ice on writing/posting on here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
